The overall goal of the Specialized Caries Research Center is the development and successful implementation of multidisciplinary research concerning the etiology and prevention of dental caries. The Center will strive to translate research findings into useful caries preventive activities in human populations, by facilitating the transfer of knowledge from the laboratory to clinic, thus improving prevention, and early diagnosis and treatment of coronal and root caries in high risk populations. It also will provide opportunities for junior and mid- career investigators to benefit from the favorable training environment, for the development and application of new technology, and for the development and expansion of interdisciplinary programs within the University. The Center will have three cores: 1) the Administrative Core, 2) the Experimental Design and Biostatistics (EDB) Core, and 3) the Cariology Core. Core directors will be responsible to the Center Director. A Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee will advise the Director. The EDB Core will provide advice and assistance with experimental design and data analysis, and will facilitate training in these areas. The Cariology Core will provide the facilities and personnel to conduct laboratory and clinical research and training concerning dental caries. Research projects initially include four major interrelated projects, with pilot studies and 'feasibility studies' to be conducted later. Training efforts will include formal and informal instruction, seminars, and workshops. The Center will complement existing research programs of the College and provide an important resource for the College and University. The combination of existing programs and facilities involved in caries research, the availability of basic, laboratory and clinical support, the availability of well-defined normal and special populations, and the integration of the biostatistical expertise on campus represent an unique set of physical and human resources. Knowledge gained will improve understanding of the complex disease processes of dental caries and approaches to prevention of caries.